


Beating the Berry Bush

by minntea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Charles is a faun, Crossover, Erik is a satyr, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Rimming, VERY MUCH NSFW, forest life, how to court a potential mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles the faun wakes up early from a nap with his new mate, Erik the satyr. He decides to have a little bit of fun while his satyr is still sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating the Berry Bush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Court a Potential Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492949) by [minntea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea). 



> This was written as the nsfw chapter between [How to Court a Potential Mate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6492949?view_full_work=true)'s Chapter 4 and Epilogue! It can also be a stand-alone as well! 
> 
> Please let me know if you think of a better name for this piece. I literally wrote in the first thing I thought of. TT
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

A cool, spring breeze and warm sunlight roused Charles, the faun, from his light nap. He wiped the sleepiness from his eyes with the back of his hand and refocused on his beautiful mate, Erik, who was sleeping facing him. Charles traced the satyr’s strong jaw with a gentle touch and paused slightly when Erik’s brows furrowed slightly. The cinnamon colored faun waited for his mate to awaken, soft ears alert for any sound, only to smile at his lover’s expression return to a peaceful, neutral expression. Biting his lower lip to hold back a chuckle, Charles feathered his touches down Erik’s neck and his defined chest. Mischievous, bright blue eyes raced up to peek at his lover’s visage. The satyr, still tired from their night before, showed no response. 

Emboldened by this realization, Charles snaked his mouth and his fingers further down Erik’s body, mouth kissing his lover’s firm, sun-kissed skin and fingers weaving lightly through miles of coarse fur and firm muscle. Charles reached between his lover’s legs and daringly grasped the sleeping satyr’s half-hard cock, tracing the veins from the tip to the root. The faun, now hot and bothered, reached between his own legs and slowly started touching himself. Soft pants and heated sounds now filled the clearing, Charles focusing on the needs in his hands. The faun watched in awe as his lover’s erection grew in his hand. He whimpered slightly as he thumbed the tip of his own erection, now dripping with wet anticipation. Charles peered through his lashes as a cursory glance at his lover’s face and was surprised to see that Erik did not seem awake for this. The faun contemplated on waking the sleeping satyr to satisfy his cravings for the other male- but he didn’t want to wake the other male up from his slumber either. Turning around, Charles pressed his furry tush flush against his lover’s hard length before going back to rubbing his weeping length, hoping for sweet release.

The faun barely registered the sound of his lover’s breath hitching before he felt large hands grip him in the hips and pull him towards the hot body behind him. Charles gasped in surprise before looking upwards to his now awake lover, who was blinking the sleepiness awake. “You… little minx.” Erik huffed, rubbing his erection into his mischievous lover’s furry backside, “should I punish you for waking me up without asking?” Charles grinned at Erik before teasingly shaking his bum, tail wagging in pleasure. “If it’s from you, Erik, I don’t think I will mind.”, the faun groaned, still touching himself. “I just want you…” 

Charles wasn’t ready for when his lover rolled them both over, Charles on all fours and Erik draping over him with his larger bulk. The faun shivered in desire and let out a small cry as he felt the satyr’s teeth scrape lightly on the edge of his ear. “Lift your hips for me, liebling.” Erik murmured, voice a seductive baritone that struck desire straight into Charles’s cock. Eagerly, Charles complied and spread his legs for his mate, waiting with building desire and anticipation for his lover’s sizeable length. He squirmed when he felt a obscenely wet intrusion poke at his entrance, and whipped his blushing face around to the site of his lover’s face between his spread cheeks. “E-Erik!! What are you doing?”, Charles cried in arousal and horror, voice cracking slightly from the not-so-unwelcome surprise. “It’s dirty..!” Erik lifted his mouth and gave Charles a toothy grin, gray eyes dark with arousal. “My turn to have some fun.. Besides, your body doesn’t seem averse to it.”, the satyr said, sliding a warm hand up his lover’s thigh and earning a shiver of delight from him. Charles eventually rolled his eyes and blushed, turning back around to let Erik have his way. 

Though his lover’s tongue did prove to be talented, Charles the faun wanted nothing more than to have his lover’s larger length in his body. It seemed that Erik felt the same way by the way he shifted positions, finally extracting his wet mouth from Charles’s quivering and sensitized entrance. “Enough.. Teasing?” Charles murmured, softly panting from his lover’s thorough foreplay. He simply heard his lover’s chuckle and a low “yes”, before finally feeling his lover’s warm and hard length push at an agonizingly slow pace into his own welcoming heat. The faun caught onto his lover’s teasing after a few long and shallow thrusts. After stimulating himself for so long before this, Charles did not feel that now was the right time for getting his loving nice and slow. “Erik, please!!” the faun whined, moving his hips faster to satiate the growing heat in the pit of his stomach and between his legs. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the satyr to cease his sweet torture as Erik braced Charles into the ground with his bulk, hips pistoning his hot and hard cock into Charles’s welcoming body. The faun yelled out his pleasure, furred knees buckling under the satyr’s sudden and hard thrusting. 

The occasional brush of the cool ground against his weeping tip and the addicting friction of his lover’s thick cock thrusting and brushing against his sweetest spot soon overwhelmed the faun, causing Charles to cum in messy streaks on the forest ground beneath him . Feeling his mate’s muscles clench up in orgasmic pleasure made Erik thrust with wild abandon, losing any semblance of a tempo he had established earlier. The faun moaned as he felt the base of his satyr’s impressionable cock start swelling up inside him, hard thrusts pushing the growing base in and out of Charles’s abused entrance. With one final thrust, the mates groaned in unison as Erik came, his cock plugging up Charles’s fluffy ass and preventing any of Erik’s liquid love from spilling out. 

After collecting his breath, Charles turned to Erik and hummed his content in between open mouthed kisses. The faun shifted slightly to better smooch his lover, gasping at the feeling of fullness and the slight pull of their connection. The satyr wrapped his arm around his faun’s waist, pulling him flush against his broad chest. “To think the innocent little faun I met by the berry bush was such a tease…” Erik mumbled, rubbing his cheek to Charles’s shoulder and nibbling his lover’s fluffy ear. In response, the faun ground his hips into his lover’s knot, earning a pleasured moan from Erik. “You know it”, Charles mused, his length already half-mast for the next round. “If you are going to be my mate, you better be able to keep up, love!” 

Charles smiled widely as he felt Erik twitch inside him in interest. He knew his lover wouldn’t be able to resist a challenge afterall.


End file.
